Simply Irresistible
by Sari-Berri
Summary: After a terrible mistake, feelings start to grow from tragedy, but will this awkward couple be able to handle whatever comes their way? BBxRaven


**Simply; Irresistible** by: Sari-Berri

::Author's Note:: Hi! I'm Sari, and as you can prolly tell by my profile, this is my first fanfic posted, but also my first ever Teen Titan fic. Well not not much else to explain, so, hope you enjoy :)

---- **Chapter 1**

"Beast Boy! Watch out!" shouted Raven, sending a blast of energy just inches behind the transformed team-mate. He morphed out his tiger form as one of Slade's robotic minions went flying backwards with a splash into the ocean.

"Thanks Raven!" he shouted as he began running down the dock towards another spotted foe, this time changing into a green cheetah.

There was an intense battle taking place at a long abandoned pier, storm clouds visible in the distance, as the five Teen Titans gave it their all. Cyborg's powerful sonic cannon proved quite effective against the seemingly endless enemy, able to take several droids out at once. Robin used his own strength instead, quickly racing to knock out the ones Cyborg's cannon missed with his staff. Meanwhile, Starfire attacked from the sky, her star bolts taking out as many enemies as she could hit.

Raven used her powers nearly flawlessly, getting this nervous feeling though deep in her chest that something bad was about to happen. All she could do for now through was to shrug it off and to simply fight harder, disposing easily of a bad guy grasping onto the foot of her dark blue robe.

They were gaining ground, slowly but surely, and suddenly it seemed like the Titans would be victorious.

Beast Boy changed from an ox, to a gorilla, and then to a dinosaur, plowing through the vicious army sent upon them by their ultimate foe. He was feeling pretty unbeatable as he knocked twenty of them to the ground with one swipe of his monstrously long tail. With the huge adrenalin rush pulsing through him, he began thrashing about in his T-Rex form, and swung his tail violently through the air.

It all happened so fast. One minute the team was watching in absolute horror as his tail flew recklessly straight towards Raven, and the next came in slow motion as it slammed right into her, sending her spiraling helplessly toward the ground.

"Oh no..." gasped Beast Boy, realizing instantly he'd done something terribly wrong. When he turned to face his team he saw them huddled with their backs to him by the end of the dock. He took an unsteady breath but began to run to see what happened, fear flooding his mind as he did. When he reached them, he pushed aside Robin and Cyborg, revealing that terrible something. There, lying almost lifelessly on the cold wood of the pier, was Raven, blood everywhere.

He let out a pathetic yell, sobs threatening to overtake him as he fell to his knees beside her. Despite the pain she must have had, her expression seemed peaceful as she lay unconscious, making Beast Boy drown even further in his guilt. The rest of the Titans could only look on with paralyzing shock.

"I'm so, so sorry, I-I didn't mean to. R-R-Raven I swear I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, you have to wake up now!" he cried out in sheer anguish, as the rain finally began to fall.

---

It was nearly pitch-black when Raven awoke.

She had no idea how long she had been out cold, or what had happened at all for that matter. As she laid in the dark her senses slowly began coming back. The thick knitted blanket she was under told her right away she was not in the comfort of her bedroom with her satin silk sheets, but rather the infirmary in Titan's Tower. A bitter metallic taste was on her tongue, and Raven figured it must be blood. Lastly, she noticed that there was a soft patter of rain from outside, but also something else, something much closer.

The sound was strange, and one not often heard among the close group of super heroes. Often too proud to admit when they'd been wrong, or too tough otherwise, it was alarming to hear someone crying out of private. She could now make out a small figure hunched over a chair by the window.

"God… I never m-meant to hurt her… she's… she's gonna hate me… I-I hate me…"

Caught completely off guard by their sorrow, Raven nearly broke out in tears to hear this. After a few moments she composed herself enough to whisper, "Beast Boy?"

The dark shadow gasped and sat stone still, no longer shaking like he had been. With a cracked voice, Beast Boy answered, "Yeah, it's me…"

"Beast Boy, can… can you come here… please?" asked Raven like a small child might call for their parent, unusual for the independent and lone girl. By now, pain was starting to fill her, her head throbbing, and her side and abdomen feeling like they'd been bruised and scrapped to the bone. Even so, she had to find out what Beast Boy had been crying about, and felt the need to comfort him.

But Beast Boy had yet to move from the chair and out of the shadows, biting his lip to keep from crying out again in front of his dear friend. He began shaking once more, unable to prevent it, and could feel his knees about to go weak.

"I… I can't! I'm s-sorry Rae," he cried as he jumped from the chair and made a stumbling dash for the door across the room, his hands covering his face as he did.

"B.B, wai-" Raven tried shouting as she sat up quickly in bed, but instantly regretting it. With no self control at all, she felt herself crash back down to her pillow as her head spun wildly- her world black once again.

---

When Raven awoke next, the sun was brilliantly shinning through every inch of window and all her friends were there with smiles upon they faces. Well, almost all her friends.

"Glorious, you have awaken! Please, tell us, are you feeling better friend?" asked Starfire as cheerful as ever, looking though like she was having a difficult time of not going to embrace the injured Titan.

"I'm fine Starfire, I think, thank you," Raven replied, and couldn't help but to give her a compassionate smile after seeing her efforts of restraint. This seemed to satisfy her plenty, as her eyes lit up with a smile in return.

"Welcome back, Raven, I'm glad you're awake; we all were really worried about you. Do you need anything at all?" asked Robin.

"No, I don't think so; I actually don't feel any pain whatsoever… Can I get up?" inquired Raven as she carefully touched a very purplish bruise on her arm and felt nothing.

"Heh, I wouldn't advise that. Considering the amount of pain meds in you," said Cyborg pointing to an IV attached to her, "I'm pretty surprised you can feel anything at all right now!"

"So, how long do I have to say in bed then?"

Cyborg looked at her sympathetically and said, "Two weeks…"

"I see…" she muttered with visible disappointment.

Starfire broke in then, "Oh but please do not worry Raven, you'll get all better, and we'll all be here to keep you company if you desire it until then. You were severely hurt, sure to die we feared-"

"Starfire's right Rae, we all thought you were a goner. You were unconscious nearly two days. Two weeks will pass by before you know it!" said Cyborg from in front of a computer as he checked her vitals. Robin and Star enthusiastically assured her the same.

"I can't believe I was out that long. So, what happened to me?" Raven asked, seeing for the first time the cuts and gashes over her body from under the covers.

Her team-mates who had still been talking away until then, suddenly all stopped. They looked to each other and then away. Cyborg grimly went back to looking at the computer. Star merely looked to the ground, while Robin stared absentmindedly out the window.

"Guys, if I did almost die, don't I deserve some kind of answer!? And where is Beast Boy? He was here, and, he was crying last night…"

At this Starfire's eyes filled up with tears, and Raven watched feebly as her friend flew out of the room about to cry.

"I better go make sure she's alright," declared Robin as he left the window and walked out after her, his attention focused on his boots the entire time.

"Cyborg, please, tell me what happened," pleaded Raven as Cyborg stood up, presumably to follow the others.

"Listen, Raven, I'm not quite sure now is such a good time. Maybe you should try getting some more sleep first," he said, almost desperately, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Cy, please?" she asked again.

With a soft sigh, he said, "Okay."

He pulled out the computer chair for under the desk and pushed it beside Raven's bed. He then began recreating that night, the images becoming clearer to Raven as she listened. When it came to the part she most wanted to know, he hesitated a moment before continuing.

"And then, that when…" he let out another sigh, "that's when B.B lost control of his morph and his tail hit you at full force… It sent you flying back towards to the dock, hard at that, and you were out cold from then. We panicked, and rushed you here to Titan's Tower, not even bothering to fight the reinforcements that were arriving right as we were leaving. Everyone but Beastboy left. "

"What? Why did he stay alone like that?" asked Raven, trying to absorb everything that Cyborg had just told her.

"Well, He felt terrible about what had just happened, and took it upon him-self to fight the rest. We all told him not to. He came home about two hours later, exhausted, but still hurting pretty badly. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and actually locked himself in his room. I guess he came out while we were asleep to see you last night though…"

Raven now understood. She understood Beast Boy's awkward behavior, the reason why he'd been crying and couldn't come near her, and also the reactions to asking about him in front of the others. She understood it, but still couldn't believe it.

---

Beast Boy awoke to footsteps coming towards him. It took him a minute to remember where he was, but the sight of Robin standing over him brought it back. He continued to lie there, even when Robin kneeled down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, quite baffled to find Beastboy lying on a jacket in front of a door rather than in his own bed.

"Well, I wanted to sleep in her room, but, I didn't wanna go in and make her mad, so I slept out here instead," he replied, rather embarrassed to have to been found in front of Raven's room. He had intended to wake up earlier, but guessed he had been more tired than he realized.

"Raven's awake now," was all Robin said as he sat down next to Beast Boy.

"S-she is? How is she?!" asked Beast boy, sitting up after hearing that.

"Fine, but you should go and ask her yourself," was Robin's cool reply. He watched as Beast Boy's face went through a series of expressions, finally settling on a rather sorrowful one, his eyes downcasted.

"No, no I can't… not yet anyways. She doesn't know yet, and it'll be better that way for now if she doesn't. I should just go away… Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll leave for a while and then come back once she's all better!" shouted Beast Boy, already jumping to his feet as if to leave right then.

"You'll do no such thing!" shouted Robin getting to his feet as well, "Listen Beast Boy, no one on this team wants to see you leave, Raven especially. Like it or not, it is your fault she's in that infirmary, and you WILL NOT run away from that."

"But-"

"NO! You nearly cost us our mission that night, and even worse you hurt a friend. Dude, you could have killed her!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" cried out Beast Boy, too absorbed in guilt to truly get mad.

"Then show it. Take care of her".

::Closing Notes:: So there it is, the first chapter ^.^ I really hope you enjoyed it, and I truely appreciate any comments (good or bad). I'm in the works for the next chappie, so please stick around for that if you liked this one. Thank for reading!

DEDICATION--- The story is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Zombie_Slayer_L, for keeping me writing even when I wanna pull my hair out! Thanks for all your encouragement, and not to mention all of you editing!

Disclaimer- I **do not** own any of these characters, or the Teen Titans.


End file.
